New Super Mario Bros. Wii
|genre = 2D Platformer |modes = Single Player, up-to 4 player co-op |platform = Wii }} New Super Mario Bros. Wii is the latest platforming game in the Super Mario series and the first Mario side-scrolling platform game for a console since Super Mario World for the SNES. The spin jump and riding Yoshi are features from Super Mario World. It is the follow-up and remake to New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS. Four individual players can play together as Mario, Luigi and a Blue and a Yellow Toad. Plot Mario and his friends are celebrating Princess Peach's birthday when a huge cake arrives. The Koopalings and Bowser Jr. pop out and throw the cake on top of Peach,"imprisoning" her. They carry Peach to their Airship fortress, while Mario, Luigi, and two other Toads pursue. The other Toads from the castle use a cannon to blast the Propeller Suit and Penguin Suit for Mario and the others. After defeating all the Koopalings, Kamek and Bowser Jr, the team gets to Bowser's castle. When they find Bowser, one of them jumps on a button and sends him falling down to the lava below. Mario, Luigi and the Toads see Princess Peach in the cage, but she turns out to be Kamek wearing Peach's dress. Kamek then flies out of the cage and casts a magical spell that makes Bowser come back ten times larger than his normal size, giving chase. The four run away from Bowser until they get to a large button below Princess Peach. One of them pushes the button and the giant Bowser falls into the lava again. Peach is then released from her cage. Mario and Peach walk out of Bowser's castle and see Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad coming down in hot air balloons. Luigi walks out of his balloon and lets Mario and Peach in, but the balloon goes up without Luigi, so the Toads offer him a ride in their balloon. After the credits, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings are all trying to push regular sized Bowser back up. They succeed, but by causing a huge thud, and Bowser's castle falls on all of them.However,It doesn't hit Larry or Bowser Jr. Gameplay The gameplay is primarily similar to that of the original New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS, with several key changes, including that of multiplayer gameplay. Multiplayer Up to four players can play a level together. If players die in the game, they are suspended from gameplay until another player pops a bubble that their fellow character is suspended in. Players can pick up other players and throw them, a technique that can be implemented both cooperatively and competitively. If all the players are in a bubble at the same time, they will return to the map screen. Power-Ups Three additional power-ups have been added to the Mario Bros. arsenal. The Ice Flower from Super Mario Galaxy allows characters to freeze enemies as does the new Penguin Suit. The Propeller suit allows Mario and others to preform spinning jumps and fly. Yoshis have also been added into the game and serve generally the same purpose as they did in Super Mario World. Super Guide A Super Guide, which allows players to skip sections of the game they can't beat, has been added into the game to make it easier. Activating the super guide will show a computer playing as Luigi how to beat the level with option of trying again. The guide can be used only after the player has died eight times. Worlds and Levels *World 1 (the grass) **Tower and Castle boss - Larry Koopa **Enemy Course enemies - Goombas *World 2 (The desert) **Tower and Castle boss - Roy Koopa **Enemy Course enemies - Spinies *World 3 (The Ice) **Tower and Castle boss - Lemmy Koopa **Enemy Course enemies - Ice Bros. *World 4 (The Beach) **Tower and Castle boss - Wendy O. Koopa **Airship boss - Bowser Jr. **Enemy Course enemy - Porcu-Puffer *World 5 (the Forest) **Tower and Castle boss - Iggy Koopa **Enemy Course enemies - Stalking Piranha Plant *World 6 (the Mountains) **Tower and Castle boss - Morton Koopa Jr. **Airship boss - Bowser Jr. **Enemy Course enemies - Bullet Bills *World 7 (The Clouds) **Tower and Castle boss - Ludwig von Koopa **Enemy Course enemy - Lakitu *World 8 (The Fire) **Tower boss - Kamek **Airship boss - Bowser Jr. **Enemy Course enemies - Podoboos **Catle boss - Bowser *World 9 (Rainbow Path) **10 King Bills found in level 9-8 Enemies *Goombas *Paragoombas *Micro Goombas *Grand Goombas *Koopa Troopas *Koopa Paratroopas *Piranha Plants *Super Piranha Plants *Venus Fire Traps *Super Venus Fire Traps *Stalking Piranha Plants *River Piranha Plants *Munchers *Wigglers *Mega Wigglers *Spikes *Stone Spikes *Chain Chomps *Swoopers *Buzzy Beetles *Spike Tops *Para-Beetles *Heavy Para-Beetles *Bob-ombs *Para-bombs *Boos *Big Boos *Broozers *Little Mousers *Circling Boo Buddies *Flying Ghost Vases *Bullet Bills *Banzai Bills *Missile Bills *Missile Banzai Bills *King Bills *Rocky Wrenches *Cannonballs *Podoboos *Firebars *Rocket Engines *Fire Snakes *Fire Chomps *Bloopers *Blooper Nannies *Baby Bloopers *Fishbones *Spiny Cheep-Cheeps *Cheep-Cheeps *Mega Cheep-Cheeps *Deep-Cheeps *Mega Deep-Cheeps *Cheep-Cheep Schools *Porcu-Puffers *Urchins *Mega Urchins *Clams *Jellybeams *Bulbers *Cheep-Chomps *Pokeys *Lakitus *Spinies *Monty Moles *Cooligans *Dry Bones *Super Dry Bones *Thwomps *Super Thwomps *Ball 'n' Chains *Mecha-Koopas *Amps *Black Spiked Balls *Giant Spike Pillars *Hammer Bros. *Fire Bros. *Boomerang Bros. *Sledge Bros. *Ice Bros. *Huckit Crabs *Bramballs *Foos *Fuzzies *Mega Fuzzies *Crowbers Bosses *World 1 **Larry Koopa * World 2 **Roy Koopa * World 3 **Lemmy Koopa * World 4 **Wendy O. Koopa **Bowser Jr. * World 5 **Iggy Koopa * World 6 **Morton Koopa Jr. **Bowser Jr. * World 7 **Ludwig Von Koopa * World 8 **Kamek **Bowser Jr. **Bowser Main *Mario *Luigi *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Yoshi (Green, Yellow, Pink, and Light Blue) *Princess Peach *Bowser *Koopalings **Larry Koopa **Roy Koopa **Lemmy Koopa **Wendy O. Koopa **Iggy Koopa **Morton Koopa Jr. **Ludwig von Koopa *Bowser Jr. *Kamek *Toad *Jumbo Rays *Bonecoasters Items *Super Mushroom *Mini Mushroom *Propeller Mushroom *Penguin Suit *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Star *Coin *Coin Bubble *Dash Coin *Red Ring *Red Coin *Blue Coin *Star Coin *Berries *Barrel *Tilt Lift *1-Up Mushroom *Toad Balloon *P-Switches *? Switches *Red ! Switch *Springboards *Donut Lifts *Midway Point *Beanstalk *Red Spikes *Frozen Coin Block *Hero Car *Giant Bubble Mushroom Houses Main Article: Mushroom House Mushroom Houses are houses that you can enter to either get a Power-Up, a 1-Up, or a Star. Cannons In each world, a cannon is available somewhere on the map. The cannon's purpose is for the player to get in the cannon and let the cannon shoot the player to a different world. This makes it easier to get through the game, but may make it harder for the player. For example, the cannon in World 1 shoots you to World 5. Both have a huge level difference, where as World 1 is easy, and World 5 is more advanced. Because of this, it may be hard for the player to suddenly go from very easy courses to way more advanced courses. Also, because your character is shot to World 5, the Worlds in between are still locked and cannot be unlocked unless the player finishes World 1, 2, 3, and 4. Cannons can be unlocked by finding a secret goal in a certain course that is close by the cannon. When finding the secret goal, the goal will have a black castle instead of a brown one. Also, Mario will say something different from what he mostly says when he passes a normal goal Release New Super Mario Bros. Wii was first released in Australia on 12 November, 2009. The game was then released in North America on November 15, 2009, Europe on November 20, 2009 and in Japan on December 3, 2009. Reception *It was the 2nd most bought game for 2009, first being Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, It was also one of the most anticipated games of 2009. Gallery Artwork File:Mario_wii_logo.png|Game logo File:Mario Yoshi Artwork - New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Mario on Yoshi. File:Jumping Mario Artwork - New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Jumping Mario. File:Propeller Toad Luigi Artwork - New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Propeller Toad carrying Luigi File:Red Yoshi Artwork - New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Blue Toad on Red Yoshi (Note that in the final game, a Pink Yoshi appears instead of a red one). Screenshots File:NSMBW Hills.jpg File:NSMBW Hills2.jpg File:NSMBW Hills3.jpg File:NSMBW Cave.jpg File:NSMBW Lava.jpg File:NSMBW Desert.jpg File:NSMBWCloud.jpg File:NSMBWIce.jpg File:NSMBWIce2.jpg File:NSMBW Cloud2.jpg File:NSMBW Bullet Bill.jpg File:World 8-Castle - Bowser Fight 1 - New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Mario fighting Bowser NSMBW Screen 1.jpg NSMBW Screen 2.jpg NSMBW Screen 3.jpg NSMBW Screen 4.jpg NSMBW Screen 5.jpg NSMBW Screen 6.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Wii Games